


Le chasseur

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camping, F/M, M/M, Multi, Quest, badass hazel, sexy frank
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre fils de Mars, la plupart du temps, ça implique d'être utile pendant les quêtes, au moins un minimum quoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chasseur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et donc oui c'est un minimum cochon (même si pas trop trop), donc attention aux yeux. Elle a été écrite pour Ambrena pour les kinks Salirophilie et body praising. 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy

Frank marmonnait en s'extirpant des buissons. Il était beau le fils de Mars. Il était le meilleur archer de leur petit groupe, victime toute désignée pour la corvée de chasse. Quelle idée de venir se perdre dans une montagne à mille lieux de toute civilisation, Starbucks et McDonalds. Bon, pour tout dire, il aurait pu choisir la facilité et laisser Leo trouver des sandwichs dans sa ceinture outils. Mais non, il lui avait dit de se concentrer sur le camp, et lui leur trouverait de la viande. Il aurait dû le laisser faire, mais voilà, il se sentait plus qu'inutile depuis le début de cette mission, il s'était fait sauver les fesses d'un éboulement par Hazel deux fois déjà, et Leo s'était occupé du reste. Bref, Frank Zhang était un affreux boulet depuis 4 jours, et il avait voulu faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. 

C'était une très mauvaise idée. En plus d'une heure il avait réussi à attraper un oiseau à peine assez gros pour se caler une dent creuse et un lapin (même pas adulte… un lapin ado quoi), il s'était cassé la figure tête la première dans une flaque de boue, le lapin lui avait saigné dans l'œil et des ronces lui avaient arraché la moitié du t-shirt. A part ça il était censé être le plus efficace de leur petit groupe en bagarre. Il soupçonnait son père de se foutre royalement de sa gueule quelque part. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était tombé sur un monstre, après tout.

* * *

 

Hazel rangea son sabre et épousseta le sable doré de son t-shirt. Les trois harpies n'avaient pas vraiment été un gros challenge, même si Hazel aurait pu se faire arracher l'épaule par une serre si une boule de feu bien placée n'avait pas envoyé bouler sa propriétaire. L'un dans l'autre, elles n'avaient pas duré plus d'un quart d'heure, et encore c'était sans Frank. Si leur préteur avait été avec eux, les harpies n'auraient pas eu le temps de se poser.

Hazel souffla une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et fit un tour de leur clairière pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre monstre ne rodait alentours. Le camp était silencieux, hormis le craquement du feu que Leo venait de lancer dans la fosse qu'il avait creusé près de leur tente. Si on oubliait les tas de poussière de monstre qui commençaient à filer dans le vent, le camp était plutôt agréable. Leo leur avait bricolé un auvent devant la tente, une grille pour le barbecue, des sièges en rondins, et tout près du flanc de la montagne, une source chaude naturelle qui descendait du volcan faisait un petit bassin. Bref, s'ils étaient là pour faire du camping en amoureux et s'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis par des monstres, leur clairière au cœur de la forêt de sapins sur le flanc de la montagne aurait été un petit coin de paradis.

Une fois rassurée que personne n'allait les attaquer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, Hazel retourna près du lac pour prendre le bain qu'elle avait prévu avant l'arrivée des trouble-fêtes. Un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle pour être totalement sûre qu'ils étaient seuls, et la jeune femme quitta ses vêtements salis par la randonnée et les divers combats pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Leo était en train de terminer de préparer le camp quand Hazel s'était glissée dans l'eau. Elle avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière pour savourer la chaleur de l'eau, et les rouvrit en entendant un clapotis à ses côtés. Leo avait retiré chaussures et chaussettes et battait des pieds à ses côtés, assis sur l'herbe. Il avait amené une serviette et un gant tirés de son sac sans fond et lui lança un sourire rayonnant quand Hazel leva les yeux vers lui. Ou peut-être qu'il souriait à sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas encore.

"Je suis sûr que tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour te laver…"

Hazel tenta de réprimer son sourire devant l'air particulièrement joyeux de son petit copain, alors qu'il trempait un gant dans l'eau chaude de la source. Elle pencha la tête vers lui et murmura d'un air de conspiratrice :

"Tu avais prévu ça depuis qu'on a trouvé la source, pas vrai?"

"Mmh, dans mon plan il y avait Frank… et une musique sexy et quelques bougies, mais bon, plus ou moins ouais."

Hazel éclata de rire et finit par se relever, les yeux brillants. Elle tendit la main vers Leo qui manqua se casser la figure dans l'eau. Il avait les joues rouges et ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher les yeux du corps de la jeune femme. A son époque, Hazel aurait sûrement eut droit à une série de noms d'oiseaux pour apprécier se montrer à un homme (des hommes, en l'occurrence) comme ça. Elle aurait sûrement risqué pire pour avoir deux amants, dont un blanc (ou presque, disons qu'il pouvait passer pour quand on n'y regardait pas de trop près). Elle avait eu de la chance d'être revenue à cette époque-là, et surtout dans les bras de ces deux-là.

"Tu as raison, je crois que j'ai besoin que tu m'aide à me laver…"

Leo descendit dans le bassin d'eau chaude, sans se soucier de son pantalon qui était maintenant trempé jusqu'aux genoux. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que la nuit, et il s'était passé distraitement la langue sur les lèvres en s'approchant. Hazel sentit une douce chaleur envahir son bas-ventre en sentant le regard de Leo sur elle. Il lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser et se glissa derrière elle pour lui passer doucement le gant mouillé dans le dos.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle soupira discrètement quand Leo passa la main dans le creux de ses reins. Il avait fait un pas vers elle et glissé sa main sur le ventre nu de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer la présence dans son dos. Elle écarta ses cheveux sur une épaule et pencha la tête pour laisser Leo déposer une série de baisers dans son cou. La sensation d'une veste en toile contre son épaule lui fit rouvrir les yeux et froncer les sourcils.

 "Leo?"

"Mmh…?"

"Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop vêtu pour prendre un bain?"

Un petit sourire étira sa lèvre alors que Leo la lâchait pour se déshabiller en vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de répondre. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Hazel sentit la peau chaude de Leo dans son dos, alors qu'il reposait le gant humide et chaud dans le creux de reins, glissant doucement vers ses fesses. Un soupir passa les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle passa une main dans les boucles folles de son petit ami qui avait repris ses baisers dans son cou. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait la chaleur dans son ventre devenir presque insoutenable.

Le gant fut bientôt jeté dans l'eau et Leo se serra dans son dos avec un soupir de bien-être, venant caresser sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Il savait exactement quoi faire, où la toucher pour la faire frissonner, pour la faire gémir. Et en l'occurrence, elle s'était cambrée contre lui avec un léger soupir alors qu'il soufflait un petit rire tout contre son cou et passait un ongle sur un de ses tétons.

"Leo…"

Le nom avait juste été soufflé, mais il avait suffi à faire s'agrandir le sourire de l'intéressé et Hazel le sentait se presser un peu plus contre ses fesses. Il était déjà dur, et le sentir contre elle avait le don de lui faire oublier tout le reste. Un autre soupir et elle lui attrapa le poignet pour guider sa main entre ses cuisses. Leo avait les doigts agiles, ça tout le monde le savait, mais Hazel et Frank pouvaient en témoigner, sans doute plus que les autres. Hazel ne pouvait que se concentrer pour ne pas s'écrouler tout de suite. Elle s'accrochait aux bras de Leo alors que ses doigts glissaient entre ses lèvres, où l'humidité n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la source.

Un gémissement plus fort résonna dans la clairière alors que Leo glissait un doigt en elle, l'autre main toujours sur un de ses seins, les lèvres perdues dans son cou. Hazel se mit presque instinctivement à onduler des hanches contre son petit ami, mêlant leurs gémissements dans le silence de la fin de journée.

Ils auraient pu continuer des heures, ils étaient d'ailleurs bien partis pour, si ils n'avaient pas entendu le bruit tout près d'eux, dans leur clairière. Heureusement, avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse mal, la voix boudeuse de Frank leur parvint.

"Ah ouais donc j'aurais vraiment pas dû y aller…"

Hazel eut un frisson quand Leo s'éloigna, mais la chaleur revint vite en voyant leur amant. Il venait de poser deux animaux près du feu, sans doute leur diner du soir, et rangeait son sac à dos vers la tente. Il était couvert de boue, des pieds à la tête. Son t-shirt était déchiré sur une bonne partie et laissait voir ses muscles brillants de sueur, griffés ici et là par les ronces. Hazel ravala difficilement sa salive, et, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le fait que Leo venait de la quitter, mais elle sentit ses cuisses se resserrer instinctivement. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Leo inspirer un rien plus fort, preuve que cette vision lui faisait à lui aussi le même effet.

Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter, surtout vus les monstres qui les avaient attaqués eux, Frank avait dû en croiser de son côté, et seul dans la forêt, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Mais elle ne pouvait voir que son guerrier, son centurion, au sortir de la bataille, et la chaleur dans son bas-ventre bouillonnait maintenant. Elle attrapa la main de Leo qui la serra dans la sienne, dans un acquiescement silencieux.

Frank poussa un soupir visiblement exténué alors que les deux autres sortaient du bassin pour le rejoindre près du feu de camp. Apparemment, il était tellement fatigué qu'il en avait oublié de rougir comme une pivoine en tombant sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Habituellement, il lui suffisait de les voir nus, ou un clin d'œil un petit peu trop suggestif de Leo, ou une proposition murmurée à l'oreille de Hazel pour tourner de la couleur du homard trop cuit. Ou peut-être était-ce la boue sur ses joues qui cachait la rougeur. Hazel sourit à leur amant, et laissa Leo se pendre à son cou en minaudant.

"Oh notre preux et valeureux chasseur…"

Frank esquissa un sourire et enlaça le latino pour l'embrasser, semblant se détendre de seconde en seconde. Le contraste entre la peau mate nue de Leo et le corps sali, blessé, mais toujours aussi musclé de Frank était d'ailleurs assez intéressant pour faire oublier à Hazel ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se contenta de prendre la main de Leo qui s'écartait pour la laisser se serrer contre la carrure massive et Frank et l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils restèrent juste dans les bras les uns des autres pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Frank marmonne, la tête dans les cheveux d'Hazel.

"Je vais vous salir… vous étiez bien partis, je vous rejoins…"

Il allait s'éloigner quand la main de Leo sur son bras le retint. Hazel quant à elle le reprit contre elle et ne bougea plus, une main sous son t-shirt déchiré et couvert de boue. Le latino lança un clin d'œil amusé à leur amant et murmura :

"En l'occurrence, on était en train de se laver, ça tombe bien."

Hazel échangea un sourire avec lui et chacun prirent une main de Frank pour l'entraîner vers la source chaude. En moins d'une minutes, Frank fut déshabillé et Hazel et Leo armés chacun d'un gant de toilette et un sourire gourmand. Le fils de Mars, malgré le sang de lapin et la boue sur son visage, finit enfin par rougir comme une pivoine. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mal…


End file.
